


The Pet

by TKXHV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: A short fic of Kaon's ulterior motive for the "domestication" of Dominus Ambus.Uninspired title is uninspired.





	

Kaon, as Tarn had come to find over the many thousands of years knowing him, had two distinct types of "wicked grin".  
The first was for pure sadism, the exhilaration and glee over great acts of ruthless cruelty in all its forms. The second was also sadism, but distinctly flavoured with, "I am going to personally benefit from this, and benefit GREATLY."

It was the second grin that graced Kaon's face before he gave his suggestion towards an appropriate punishment towards their dear little mole.

"I say that a little "Domestication" is in order."

Tesarus looked away from the trembling autobot (the famed and long-lost Dominus Ambus, how quaint) that was chained heavily to the floor and crooked his head, "Domestication?" he repeated, "Does that mean we're not going to kill him?"  
"Killing is too merciful an action," Tarn reminded him, "Would you elaborate for us Kaon?"

And elaborate he did.  
It really was a beautiful punishment, Tarn was proud of Kaon for thinking of something so humiliating and fitting, all while keep it relatively clean and gore-free.  
Well...  
As gore-free as a lobotomy, forced transformation and t-cog removal can get at least.

The "Domestication" was approved unanimously, and a panicked and struggling Dominus was hauled away by Helex to the medibay to prepare for the procedure.  
Kaon went to follow the two giants but stopped when Tarn asked to have a word.

"I commend you for an excellent solution to our mole problem, very simple and effective." Tarn began, "However, I admit that I have a suspicion that you have another motive to this... _particular_ method."  
Kaon smile faded into a firmly set line and he straightened defensively, "Tarn, if you are insinuating that I suggested domestication due to personal feelings or sympathy-"  
Tarn held up a hand to silence him, "I'm not insinuating that at all," he assured, "I know you far too well to even think of such a possibility."  
When Kaon visibly relaxed, Tarn added, "I also know you well enough to know you would leap at the chance to own a pet turbofox."

It was impressive, the amount of effort Kaon put into struggling to look like he hadn't been caught out, but his grin slipped back onto his face as he waved a hand dismissively, "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about." he insisted, then added quickly, "Though I do volunteer to train him, I'll ensure that he'll be a _very_ well-behaved little turbofox."

Tarn rolled his eyes fondly and patted Kaon's shoulder, "I know you will."


End file.
